


Cats and Dogs

by theinconceivabletruth



Series: Ten Thousand Rivers Flow Into the Sea [3]
Category: Log Horizon, Naruto
Genre: Brooms, Chaos, Crossover, Gen, Guild shenanigans, Humor, Mentorship, Puppies, biofeedback, chase scenes, instincts get the best of us sometimes, no butterflies were harmed either, no cats or dogs were harmed in the making of this fic, spoiler: the butterfly gets away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: The Adventurers are slowly starting to figure out all the twists and turns of their new biology. Some things, however, you can’t notice without stimuli. Catnip was bad enough. Nyanta is a cat. Kakashi is a canine. Nyanta had never had any trouble with any Adventurer Wolf-Fang Tribe. Then again, puppies don’t have great impulse control. Serera gets to be the hero. With a broom.





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows chronologically after Rock Lee Way of the Ninja in the Ten Thousand Rivers Flow Into the Sea series. I suggest you read Seeking Seishin for context.   
> Thanks go to LordByron for editing.

Chief Nyanta was napping. 

This had no meaning in and of itself. Kakashi had completed his training for the day, and then shadowed the small group of Serara, Touya, and Minori downtown for lunch. Akatsuki-shishou had left before lunch on business for Shiroe-dono. Kakashi practiced lifting snacks from the street vendors diagonally down the road from the shop where they ate (He left money on the counter! With a note!). At loose ends after lunch, Kakashi had wandered through the guildhouse for most of the afternoon, observing the members of Log Horizon. 

For a short while he had guarded Shiroe-dono’s windowsill. Kakashi understood why Akatsuki-shishou worried about him. Shiroe-dono hadn’t even glanced up from the paperwork, and only noticed him thirty minutes later while stretching. Kakashi was certain Akatsuki-shishou would believe him that it wasn’t  _ his _ fault that Shiroe-dono fell over in his chair. Situational awareness, really. 

Minori came in then and started bothering Shiroe-dono. Her voice was annoying, so Kakashi left. He  _ might _ have accidentally dropped a mouse in the office. He didn't stay to watch. 

Eventually Kakashi had made his way up to the roof with the vague thought of attempting to ambush Akatsuki-shishou. A low whistle summoned Pakkun as he reached the roof. Pakkun appeared in a swirl of magic, bouncing excitedly around Kakashi, but making no sound. A flash of color fluttered by, catching Pakkun’s attention. Kakashi followed silently behind Pakkun as he trailed the Brocade Butterfly, eyes tracking the sunlight sparking off its wings.  _ Flash. Flash. Flash. _ He made no sudden movements. 

The butterfly finally stopped, wings waving gently back and forth, popping bright against the soft gray background. Kakashi edged a few steps closer and froze at the same time as Pakkun signaled, eyes fixed on the butterfly.  _ Chance!  _

Kakashi pounced. Pakkun pounced with him. 

Chief Nyanta  _ was _ napping. 

 

*******

 

Serara was in the kitchen, putting away the groceries from the afternoon shopping trip. She laid out the ingredients for tonight’s dinner on the counter, humming softly. Normally Chief Nyanta would go shopping, and Serara would accompany him. Nyanta had been on a trip for the last couple of days, so today she and Touya had offered to do all the shopping so he could have a break. Nyanta-san worked so hard to take care of everyone, so Serara wanted to do her best to support him, too. 

Suddenly, a sharp yowl faintly reached Serara’s ears through the window.  _ What was that? _ She wondered.  _ I think Nyanta-san was going to be on the roof… _

She didn’t wonder for very long. 

It started distant, but the pounding  _ thump thump thump _ of footsteps on the stairs grew closer. As it did, it was accompanied by distinctly feline hissing and the sharp yapping of a puppy. 

Serara knew what it  _ sounded _ like, but her brain wasn’t allowing that thought to fully compute. She stood frozen in front of the counter, staring at a green bell pepper on the cutting board. 

The racket was on the stairs between the third and second floors. Serara snapped out of her trance and looked frantically back and forth. She grabbed the broom in the corner and stood where she could see the hallway. 

 

A grey and green blur bounded off the wall next to the staircase and darted out from behind the stairwell tree into Serara’s line of sight. Serara could hear the sound of nails scrambling on hardwood from around the corner, followed by a bang that was probably a chair being knocked over. Chief Nyanta darted past Serara into the kitchen. Kakashi and Pakkun skidded around the tree trunk and darted forward, single-minded. The chalkboard in the hall banged against the wall and fell over. Kakashi barely made it out from under the falling board. Chalk shattered on the floor. Pakkun yelped, but kept running for the kitchen. 

_ No! The kitchen is Nyanta-san’s space!  _ Determined, Serara stepped forward and smacked the broom on the floor, hard. “Stop!  _ Sit! _ ”

Kakashi startled backwards, ears flattening. Pakkun skittered backwards. Serara had never felt more like she had kicked a puppy in her entire life, but she held firm. 

“<<Summon Companion: Syaoran Fang>>!”

A young wolf summon swirled out of the air beside her. He bounded forward and looked back questioningly at Serara for direction. She flailed a little bit with the broom. _ I don’t know what to do now either! _

Armor clanked as Naotsugu came up behind Kakashi and Pakkun. Serara sighed in relief at having some support in handling this ridiculous situation, and let the broom lower a bit. Before either Kakashi or Pakkun could move, Naotsugu caught them both by the scruff of the neck and picked them up in the air. Kakashi wiggled around for half a second before crossing his arms and refusing to look at Naotsugu. Naotsugu looked back and forth between him and Pakkun with a serious look on his face. 

“Bad puppies! No chasing cats!” By the time he finished the sentence, Naotsugu couldn’t keep a straight face anymore, and a shit-eating grin had broken through. Kakashi looked entirely unimpressed. Serara would have sworn she saw him roll his eyes. 

“Haha -  _ OW _ !” 

Serara blinked. One moment, Naotsugu was laughing, and the next, he was lying flat on the ground clutching his nose, Akatsuki was standing on Naotsugu’s chest looking down at him, and Kakashi and Pakkun had scampered to the side and vanished themselves.  _ Where did she even come from? _

Akatsuki looked up at Shiroe, who had appeared at the end of the hall. “My lord, may I please knee this weirdo in the face for manhandling my apprentice?” 

“Hey-” Naotsugu was cut off as Akatsuki stepped forward onto his face. 

“No.”

Shiroe only sighed at the pair’s antics, and he edged his way past them to reach the kitchen. Serara could relate, but she still didn’t understand how Akatsuki-san could appear out of thin air like that. She felt like she didn’t understand a lot that was happening right now. There was a reason she hadn’t joined Log Horizon, even if Nyanta-san was here!

Out of the corner of her eye, Serara could see Nyanta stand up straight and start neatening his clothing. He brought a paw to his face and licked it. Serara couldn’t help it, but she turned her head entirely to watch in mild shock as Chief Nyanta proceeded to wash his face with his paw. Like nothing had happened. 

_ Keep a straight face, keep a straight face, keep a straight face -  _

Shiroe leaned into the kitchen to look at Nyanta, who immediately stopped washing his face. “What even happened?” Serara thought that was a perfectly reasonable question. She darted glances back and forth between the two of them.  

Chief Nyanta casually turned to the green bell pepper on cutting board and picked up a knife. “What do you mean, nyah? Everything is purr-fectly fine.”

 

*******

 

“...Sorry, Shishou.”

“Idiot. Next time, you better catch him.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this probably qualifies as crack, but with feelings at the end. 
> 
> Also, holy shit I've posted four works this year already. That's like, a record. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
